Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, and in particular to a transmission system using a Bluetooth Low Energy technique.
Description of the Related Art
In the application of the Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technique on the market so far, if it is necessary to interact with a device using the BLE technique (setting parameter, for example), this interaction normally is done by establishing a Bluetooth connection with the device and writing some characteristics in GATT service of the device. If the interaction is generated through the above Bluetooth connection method, then there might be some issues regarding the operation.
For example, the main function of the BLE beacon-type product is to continuously broadcast data. If the product is available to be connected through a Bluetooth connection, the BLE beacon-type product will lose its data-broadcast functionality after the Bluetooth connection is established; and someone could interrupt the broadcast function of the BLE beacon-type product by continuously connecting the product through the Bluetooth connection. Moreover, the amount of time needed to establish a Bluetooth connection might be excessive because of environmental factors, leading the operation time to be over the acceptable limit (especially as applied to a mobile beacon product).